Happy Three Year Anniversary
by Inuyashacrazy1234
Summary: It's Inuyasha and Kagome's third year of being together and now they are engaged. They were so happy, but something changes that.One-Shot


**Hello people, sorry I haven't updated Betraying Love soon buy I've been busy and I was reading some really good stories. Either way, here is a one-shot that I came up with. Thinking about it made me cry so I hope it has the same effect with you. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**Happy Three Year Anniversary**

"_Happy Anniversary baby_" I heard a female voice say from the other line.

"Happy Anniversary Kagome" I say with a grin as I talk to my fiancée and girlfriend of 3 years. How many times have I smiled since I met my girl? 'Too many to count' I thought as my grin grew bigger. I rolled down the window to my cop car the wind making my silver hair whip around my face, my golden eyes looking around the street to catch anyone breaking the law. Wow, I sound like an old man.

"_What are you doing on this very fine day, future husband?_" I heard Kagome say. I could practically hear the smile in her voice, which just made my smile grow bigger, if that's even possible.

"Not much, future wife, just patrollin' the streets." I hear her magical laugh and can't help but let out my own chuckle. Gods what this woman does to me.

"_Alright, well are we still going to dinner later tonight?_" My ears at the top of my head twitch at the sound of her hopefulness.

"Of course. It's our anniversary; I would never forget to take you somewhere nice." I say with my smile growning on my lips as I hear her squeal.

"_I can't believe it. In a month, I will be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi!_" She says into the phone. I just shake my head in disbelief, even though she can't see it.

"Mrs. Kagome Takahashi. I like the sound of that." I see someone speeding and the car is swerving. 'Drunk' I think with a shake of my head. I turn on the siren and start going faster. "Hey babe, I'm gonna have to hang up now. There is some drunkard speeding"

"_Okay, I'll see you tonight. I love you. Be careful." _I smile despite me chasing this guy that won't stop.

"I Love you too. And don't worry. I always am." I hang up and keep chasing the drunkard.

I just came back from the station from dropping off the intoxicated man. I keep thinking about Kagome as I drive around. She is something else. She is actually willing to go out with and marry a Half Demon. She is the only girl I ever met who didn't look at me with disgust. That is why I love her so much, she doesn't care that I'm a freak.

I remember that before I met her, I was in a state of depression and that day my thoughts turned so dark I started thinking about suicide. I thought I was useless and that nobody cared about me because I'm a half demon.

_*Flash Back*_

_I was walking up the steps to my apartment building, making a mental list of what I should do before I take my life. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. I heard them fall to the ground and I looked to where they were and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She had wavy raven black hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. I stared at her as she rubbed her (very nice) ass from when she fell. She looked up and gave a sheepish smile._

"_Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Gods, Her voice was like bells. I quickly got out of my trance and offered my hand to help her up._

"_No It was my fault I wasn't paying attention" She grabbed my hand and I almost gasped from the shock that went through my whole body from that one touch. I pulled her up and she smiled at me._

"_Well, either way I'm sorry for disturbing you, my name's Kagome by the way." She said as she looked me straight in the eye. I was starting to get lost in them then I quickly focused on her again._

"_No it's okay. Mine's Inuyasha. Were you visiting someone here?" I asked with a small smile, which surprised me since I barely smiled in the past year, and this beautiful woman had me smiling from just looking at her. _

"_Yeah, I was just visiting my friend Sango and her husband Miroku."She said with another of her beautiful smiles. I felt as if butterflies where in my stomach._

"_You know Sango and Miroku? " I asked surprised. Miroku was my best friend since High School, and my partner at the station, and I met Sango when we were in college. I never ran into this woman before though._

"_Yeah, I just moved here and I wanted to see my best friend." She said. That's when I realized I was still holding her hand. I quickly let it go as I felt myself blush. I looked up to her face again and I saw she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked so cute. I smiled again. "Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow since I'm coming back to help Sango with something" She said looking at me and I could've sworn I saw something like hope in her eyes. _

"_Yeah, maybe I'll see tomorrow." She shook my hand again and was about to leave before Miroku came out running._

"_KAGOME! You forgot… your…. Bag?" He slowed down when he saw me still holding her hand again. Then he smirked and walked toward us._

"_Oh my gosh. Thanks Miroku. Well I'll see you tomorrow" Then she looked at me with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Inuyasha, hopefully we meet again" I just nodded and watched as she walked away. I couldn't help but lower my gaze to her swaying hips. Gods, I'm turning into Miroku. Speaking of which I turned around when Kagome was out of site and there was Miroku with a perverted smirk on his face and he was standing there with his arms crossed. I just shook my head and walked in. Later that night I realized that I completely forgot about my plan of killing myself, but for some reason, I didn't want to anymore. _

_*Flash back end*_

I sighed at the memory. That next day I purposely got out a bit early to make sure I ran into her again. Then, we started hanging out together when we went somewhere with Miroku and Sango. The sound of my radio coming to life and Miroku's voice interrupted my musing

"_Hey Inuyasha. There is a crash at the intersection between 1__st__ and 6__th__ street, including a black Yaris and a big rig. I'll be over there soon to help." _ I sighed and just replied that I was going. I turned on the sirens again and started driving over. 'How ironic, Kagome has a black Yaris.' All of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest and fear ran through me. Something bad happened. I just sped up a bit more and soon I found myself at the intersection.

There was a crowd of people surrounding the crash. I honked my horn and drove forward as people moved to the side. I made it to the front and I felt as if my heart stopped. There were the two cars. The driver side of the Yaris completely caved in by the truck. I looked at the license plate of the Yaris and I couldn't breathe. The same number as Kagome's.

I opened the door and the smell of blood hit my nose, but not just anyone's blood. _Her_ blood. I ran out and used my strength to push the truck away. The smell of her blood getting stronger. I force the door open and I gasp at the sight. There she was. My fiancée, my girlfriend, the love of my life, _Kagome_. She was inside, her body covered in blood. Her head was down but you could see her neck was snapped from the impact. Her arm was in a weird angle and blood was flowing from a wound on her arm. I felt something wet run down my cheeks as I took in the site. No, she can't be gone.

I gently pulled her out of the car and cradled her against my chest, not caring about the blood, tears running freely down my face. I started sobbing over her, my eyes shut tight. She can't be dead. I only talked to her a few hours ago. We were supposed to meet tonight. No, this can't be happening. I looked at her face and knew there was no denying it. It was her face, her beautiful hair, her full lips, it was her. She's gone. I cry out in pain. She's Gone. I lean in to kiss her one more time more tears coming down my cheeks at the feel of her cold lips. SHE'S GONE.

My pain started mixing with anger. The person responsible for this will pay. I gently lay her down on the ground and I stand up. My golden orbs, starting to turn red, searched the crowed for the man responsible for taking away the person most important to me. As if the crowd knew what I was looking for, they pushed a man with shoulder length black hair and red eyes out into the crowed. He stumbles forward, practically falling.

"Hey man *hiccup* sorry about the chick *hiccup* too bad to, she was fuckin' hot" He slurs with a smirk on his face. My control snaps and my demon takes over my body but I still have control of my mind. Doesn't even matter, I would have let my demon kill that fucking bastard. I lunge at him and my fist connects with his face. I attack him again and let all my anger flow from me into the punches I'm sending him. I want him to feel pain. As much pain as I'm feeling. I faintly feel people try to pull me off but I'm too enraged to stop. This man was drunk and took the life of my, suppose to be, future mate. Worst of all, he doesn't even fucking care, and he didn't even get hurt. The smell of his blood filled the air and that made me happy. Feel the pain, Feel how I feel right now, feel how she did when you uncaringly crashed into her, **suffer.** That's all I could think of right now. He needs to feel what he did to her, to me, to both of us. I throw him a bit away and walk up to him slowly. My eyes filled with rage. I faintly hear another siren coming. I start to lung for the man again until something intercepts me from the side, the force sending my flying. "fuck"I curse and look up to see Miroku standing in between me and the bastard. He just looks at me with sympathy and flicks his eyes to where Kagome is.

I get up, my eyes going back to their usual color. I walk over to her body again and pick her up. I start sobbing again. The anguish taking over my body. The only thing running through my mind is that she's gone. My angel is gone. Does God hate me so much as to take away the only reason for my existence? Do I not deserve happiness like everyone else? Sobs rack my body as I hold her body tighter against me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I cry out into the sky, the crowd backing away in fear. I cried out again, letting out my pain and anger. I felt as if my world was crashing down. Nothing mattered in the world except for her. Now she was gone.

In my moment of anguish I faintly hear an old woman ask Miroku why I'm crying over this woman. I would have laughed if I didn't feel any pain in my body. I heard Miroku simply answer. "That's his fiancée and today was their three year anniversary." I start crying harder when I remembered that today, in fact, was the third year we were together. Only three fuckin' years.

It's been a week. A week since the accident. A week since the day she got ripped out of my life. A week since I died inside. I walked up to the casket and looked inside. There she was. She looked like she was sleeping. 'Kagome, why did you have to go?' I asked , my eyes stung. I knew I wanted to cry but I'm out of tears from crying all week. No one was able to get me out of our apartment. I stayed on her side of our bed, with the teddy bear that I gave her and she insisted on sleeping with. They smelled like her for a few days. Now, the scent is fading, but it doesn't matter anyway. I walked to the side, still starting at her peaceful face. I kept replaying some of our most special memories in out head.

_*Flash back*_

_I stood in front of the door. Fidgeting with my jacket as I replayed the question in head to make sure it didn't sound stupid. Finally I got enough courage to knock on door. After a short while Kagome answers. When she sees me she gives me such a big smile, I swear her face will come off. She invites me in and I come in nervously. I forgot how hard this was. I sat down on her big white couch and wait for her to come back from getting some drinks._

"_So Inuyasha, what brings you here today" She asked with a small smirk on her face as she sat down beside me. She knew something was up. Sweat started to form on my forehead. Was it always hot in here?_

"_I came to ask you something." I say looking her straight in the eyes. Again, I almost get lost I them, but now I have more control. She looks confused but then nods for me to continue._

"_I want to ask you if… yo-youd be my… girlfriend." I finally say while looking away. I don't hear anything for a while, which is making me more nervous than I already was. I finally look up to see her giving me a mega- watt smile._

"_Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time." She jumped into my arms and wraps her arms around me. I froze in shock but after a few moments I wrapped my arms around her a pull her closer. I smell in her sweet scent and sigh, 'she's mine now' I think with a smile. I pull back and look at her in the eyes. We both get a blush on our face from realizing how close our faces were. Getting lost in her eyes, again, I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. After a moment we pull back and look at each other with a big smile on both of our faces. _

_*Flash back end*_

I remained expressionless. Nodding my head when someone came up to me looking at me with sympathy in them. I hated it. I didn't want their sympathy. The only thing that would make me smile was if she came back to life. That would never happen though. No matter how much I wished it would.

_*Flash back*_

_I sat, shifting in my seat. Glancing at her every so often , repeating the words in my head. Nervousness was starting to overrun my mind. I took a deep breath as I looked across the table again to see Kagome with a small smile on her face as she took another bite of her ravioli while looking around, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil. She caught me staring and just kept on smiling._

"_What's wrong with you, you've been nervous all throughout lunch." She said teasingly giving me another of her warm smiles, relaxing me instantly._

"_Nothing, Everything's fine." I said, trying to sound as convincing as I didn't feel. She just looked me in the eye, obviously knowing that I was lying. I just looked away so she wouldn't be able to question me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her just shake her head and continue eating. _

_After we finished lunch, we left to the dolphin exhibit. I was able to get us a chance to actually touch and feed the dolphins. We walked up to the water after changing into our wet suits to that we could swim with them if we wanted to. I kept watching her as she touched the dolphin's snout, a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle as the one of the dolphin's kept coming up to her for food. I walked up her and kissed her when she turned around, our tongues dancing in each other's mouth. I pulled back just as a dolphin came up to Kagome with a bright red ball. Kagome giggled and reached down to grab the ball. I wrapped my arms around her waist when she got up again._

"_Open it." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me confused but did so anyway. I heard her gasp and a smile appeared on my face. Inside the ball there was a ring, with a medium sized diamond. I turned her around and got down on one knee. I looked up to see tears in her eyes. Good, I did my job._

"_Kagome Higurashi, I love you more than you will ever now. Without you in my life, I would be nothing. That is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked giving her that puppy dog look that she loves. More tears started to form and a few rolled down her knees. She choked on a laugh and fell to her knees in front of me. I caught her as she threw her arms around me._

"_Yes" She said in between sobs "yes of course I'll marry you." She said and pulled me into a kiss, which I happily responded to. When we broke apart, two dolphins jumped out of the water in the direction of each other forming a momentary heart. She just laughed and pulled me into a kiss again. Suddenly I tipped both of us over and we fell into the water. We swam out at the same time and she splashed me with water in anger. I just laughed and hugged her to me again._

_*Flash back end*_

I felt the stinging in my eyes again. I just continued nodding to the people that walked up to me. Eventually they lowered the casket into the dugout hole. I watched with sad eyes as they started to pile dirt on top. Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, came up to me and grabbed my arm laying her head on my shoulder. I quickly unwrapped her from me and moved away from her. That was sick. I knew she liked me since I first met her when she started to flirt with me when Kagome was out of the room. I didn't pay attention to her of course but it still pissed me off. Especially now, at Kagome's funeral, she is still trying to hit on me. That is disgusting. It's her own family for fucks sake.

Eventually, everyone left after the last prayers were said. I stayed though. I sat in front of the grave stone just running my finger over the smooth marble with her name engraved in it. I just sat there. Eventually I reached into the pocket that was attached to my belt and pulled out my gun. I looked at it for a while then looked up at her stone. I put the gun to my head and released the safety.

"Happy three year anniversary Kagome." I pulled the trigger.

**WOW, that took a while to get finished. Anyway, If you didn't figure it out. In the last flash back, they were at a place like sea world :p. That proposal idea was from a really good Spanish soap opera. Wasn't it sweet! Too bad the dude in the soap that did that proposal was the bad guy that cheated on his fiancé with her cousin. Fucked up I know, but oh well. You always have to have drama in those shows. Again, I'll try to finish the next chapter to BL as soon as I can, and just cause I feel guilty about not uploading in a while, I'll try to add two chapters at a time. Well…. PEACE.**


End file.
